


Geralt's weird but cute wolf quirks

by Ledgea



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cutagens | Cute Effects of Mutagens (The Witcher), Fluff and Humor, Geralt centric, Geralt is the only one with cutagens, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Pack Feels, Soft Aiden (The Witcher), Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Soft Vesemir (The Witcher), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weird Fluff, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledgea/pseuds/Ledgea
Summary: The additional trials Geralt has been put through transformed him.To everyone's surprise, they gave him some wolf's traits.Now he has some weird quirks he makes an effort to control on the Path, but when he's home, he can let go.Or : five of Geralt's weird wolf quirks seen through Jaskier, Vesemir, Aiden, Eskel, Lambert's eyes.
Relationships: Aiden & Eskel & Geralt & Jaskier & Lambert & Vesemir, Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert & Vesemir, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 67
Kudos: 294





	1. Jaskier

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!!  
> Welcome back!! 
> 
> So I wasn't supposed to work on that but these ideas didn't let me go... I blame my brain!  
> It's going to be pure fluff, revolving around Geralt!!  
> There's going to be some Laiden later on in the background, because I love them and Lambert was jealous of Geralt, Eskel and Jaskier :D  
> And everyone is so so soft!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Jaskier knows that Geralt is weird or rather that he has some weird urges he can't quite control. He had tried to explain it to him once, but all Jaskier had understood was that he had been put through some additional and experimental trials in his youth and that they had had _consequences_.

He's a bit mad on Geralt's behalf, because what kind of fucking weirdoes administer weird and unknown substances into children just to see what it does. When he thinks hard about it during the night while Geralt is sleeping at his side and twitching like a dog trapped in a dream, he's glad that the witchers' schools are slowly dying out, because nobody deserves to be put throuh what happened to Geralt.

He tends to keep his thoughts to himself though. Geralt doesn't seem bothered by what was done to him, doesn't rant, doesn't scream at the injustice and has even confessed that the animal traits the mutations had given him make things easier sometimes. Apparently he can stop thinking when he ceases to fight his urges and just lets his instincts rule him. Which has lead to Jaskier bearing witness to some very weird situations.

He's seen Geralt take off at a run into the forest and when Jaskier had finally caught up with him, he had found him digging a hole in the ground with his bare hands. Geralt had ignored his questions so Jaskier had sat down on a nearby boulder waiting for the witcher to finish digging his hole. When Geralt had stopped, he had dug out some bones and had proudly presented them to Jaskier.

Jaskier had smiled tightly at Geralt, had bafflingly praised him and when the witcher had whined at him, he had agreed to pick the bones from Geralt's hands. He had grimaced at the dirt covered bones and had thrown them away a few seconds later, which had been the very wrong thing to do because Geralt had run after them, picked them up again and brought them back to Jaskier.

Jaskier had then spent a very weird hour throwing the bones around for Geralt to fetch until the witcher had finally snapped out of his crazy state and come back to his senses. He hadn't apologized and Jaskier hadn't commented and they had resumed their path like nothing had happened.

He had also noticed that Geralt tended to growl at the people he didn't trust or like and that he liked scenting Jaskier just before entering a new settlement. All of his weird quirks hadn't detered Jaskier though, because underneath the strangeness, Geralt had still been the sweet, sometimes sassy and always caring witcher that he had learned to love, and Jaskier had decided to pursue him after two years spent at his side.

Their relationship had had its up and downs and Jaskier had had to get used to the idea of sharing, because Geralt had made it quite clear that Eskel wouldn't go away anytime soon, but he had never been happier than when his witcher had finally invited him to spend the winter with him at Kaer Morhen.

And he clearly doesn't regret accepting Geralt's offer. Eskel is a sweetheart that he's quickly becoming quite attached to, Vesemir is a fount of knowledge that Jaskier loves to pester and he's delightfully discovering some new traits of Geralt's personality.

His quirks are even more pronounced in Kaer Morhen and even more obvious among other witchers who clearly don't share them, but no one makes fun of Geralt – not even prickly Lambert – who can unwind and relax among friends and family.

Geralt likes to tire himself out by running around the courtyard, he'll sit quietly next to him or Eskel once he's done with his food waiting for them to feed him some tiny morsels from their own plates, he'll spend some of his evenings stretched out on a bear pelt in front of the library or kitchen's hearths and it is not uncommon for him to come back from hunts with blood on his face having gotten his mouth on his preys. He had scared Jaskier to death the first time he'd seen him come back bloody and Eskel had had to hold him back from running towards him until Geralt had calmed down enough not to snap at Jaskier thinking he would try to steal his catch.

The other advantages of Kaer Morhen were the hot springs – which Geralt _loved_ – and the big bed where Jaskier was always kept warm by the two furnaces sharing it with him. And on one still early in the winter fine evening as Jaskier is reading propped up against Eskel's side who's mending clothes, he gets cold. He shivers, tugs a fur over his chest and wonders where Geralt is, he'd really like for him to come join them so that he could heat up Jaskier's other side.

Unfortunately the fur isn't enough to warm him up so Jaskier tugs a blanket over his shoulders too and snuggles into Eskel. Eskel chuckles quietly at his side and ruffles his hair.

“You can stoke the fire if you're cold,” Eskel tells him softly, “It doesn't bother me.”

“Are you sure ?”, Jaskier asks him, “I know that you and Geralt run hot.”

“It's fine,” Eskel assures him.

“Thank you,” Jaskier sighs, squeezes Eskel's shoulder and gets up.

He heads towards the hearth, pokes the embers and turns towards the wood basket he's seen Geralt and Eskel fill several times already. The basket is sadly empty and Jaskier lets out an audible sigh, he doesn't want to go down to the kitchen to fetch two logs and he's sure as hell not going to ask Eskel to do it for him.

“Look under the bed,” Eskel tells him with a smile.

Jaskier doesn't really know why he would find logs under the bed, but Eskel probably knows best so he shrugs and goes down to his knees at the bed's side. He's astonished to find two yellow eyes blinking back at him from a nest of blankets and logs. He laughs.

“Fuck,” he wheezes between chuckles, “Geralt, what are you doing ?”

Geralt only blinks at him and grunts. He seems to be lost in one of his moods when his animal traits are stronger and Jaskier fondly shakes his head at him.

“Does he do that often ?”, Jaskier asks Eskel without looking away from Geralt.

“Yes,” Eskel answers and Jaskier just knows that he's smiling, “You'll get used to it soon enough. Just don't try to join him, it's his nest and he doesn't like sharing.”

“Okay, yes,” Jaskier sighs and then raises his head to look at Eskel with wide horrified eyes, “He's not going to sleep under the bed though, right ?”

“No,” Eskel chuckles, “He always come back up eventually, he just needs some time.”

“Oh, fine,” Jaskier nods relieved and looks back down at Geralt.

He then extends his hand towards the nearest log, grabs it, but before he can pull it out from under the bed, Geralt grunts and snatches it away from him.

“Geralt !”, Jaskier exclaims.

He tries to pull out another log, which Geralt steals back too, and then another and another and another, until his lover is curled protectively over his blankets and his snatched back logs.

“You're impossible,” Jaskier sighs at him.

He hears Eskel move on the bed and his head ends up right next to Jaskier's peering at Geralt under the bed.

“Wolf,” Eskel sighs fondly at Geralt and shakes his head, “You still haven't learned to share, I see.”

Geralt grunts unhappily at them and Jaskier can't help but laugh. Eskel's chuckles soon join his and Geralt just keep staring at them.

“Crap,” Jaskier smiles, wipes his eyes and asks Eskel, “That felt good. Anyway any idea about how to get some logs out from under here ?”

“Yeah, just a minute.”

Eskel then goes back up the bed, moves around and then hands him his shirt.

“What ?”, Jaskier stupidly asks him.

“Give him that,” Eskel explains with a smile, “When he's like that, you need to do an exchange. Give him something with yours or anyone's scent on it and he'll relinquish what you need readily enough.”

“Thanks,” Jaskier says and nods.

He takes hold of Eskel's shirt and slowly pushes it towards Geralt. He sees his nostrils flare and then his lover hurriedly snatches the shirt away and burries his face in it with a contented sigh.

“He's so adorable,” Jaskier sighs.

“He's so vulnerable,” Eskel says in return and he sounds a little bit sad to Jaskier.

Jaskier supposes that Eskel is right, Geralt is vulnerable, and he just has to think about what was done to him to make him act like that, and the sight of his lover curled up in his nest loses some of its attractiveness. He quietly gets some logs from under the bed, throws two into the fire and puts another two away in the basket for later, before he goes back to bed to snuggle against Eskel's side.

“I'm sorry,” he whispers against Eskel's skin, “Geralt doesn't deserve all of this weirdness.”

“Thank you,” Eskel whispers back, slowly tilts Jaskier's head up and kisses him.

Jaskier hums against his lips, closes his eyes and enjoys the kiss. He and Eskel are still working on defining their relationship and they haven't shared more than a handful of kisses, but Jaskier is slowly and surely growing fonder and fonder of this gentle soul.

“Go to sleep, Jaskier,” Eskel whispers against his lips once he releases him, “I'll keep you warm until Geralt joins us.”

“Thank you,” Jaskier says with a fond smile, steals a quick kiss himself and snuggles against Eskel's leg under the covers.


	2. Vesemir

Vesemir is rudely woken up in the middle of night by a wolf howling nearby or rather by a howling Geralt. He grunts and growls and screams in frustration in his pillow. He then vehemently curses the fucking mages that had thought that it would be a great idea to administer some more trials to Geralt. The fuckers clearly aren't the ones still suffering through the aftereffects.

It surely isn't the first time that he curses them and it probably won't be the last either. In the beginning, when they hadn't known what had been happening, Geralt had been an utter nightmare to deal with. He had had new instincts, uncontrollable urges and annoying habits that they all had had to learn to contend with. Vesemir still thinks that they had been rather lucky that he had stopped marking his territory by pissing on the walls after only a week, but some other quirks haven't disappeared, like the fucking howling.

Geralt has been regularly howling since the mages had administered the additional trials and even Eskel had given up on making him lose the habit after years of their ears suffering. So they all accommodate Geralt's weirdness and try not to be too grumpy with him on the next day. But that is easier said than done, especially on the full moons, when Geralt spends his _entire night_ howling at the moon and the only thing they can do is put him outside with some heavy clothes and blankets over his shoulders so that he won't catch a cold and for them to plug their ears.

But sometimes, when it's not the full moon, Geralt will still howl. They never quite understood what triggered it, but Eskel supposes that it comes from nightmares or stress or just a state of unrest. Vesemir usually trusts Eskel to know best when it comes to Geralt, so he's almost sure that he's right in this explanation too. And they had learned through trials and errors that the only thing placating Geralt when he's howling because he's nervous is to howl right back to let him know that they're safe.

Apparently he does it to make sure everyone is alright and will not go back to sleep unless everyone present in the keep answers him decently. It had been such a nightmare when the keep had been full, with the witchers howling back at the same time, some idiots who had refused to howl back – one of the mages had needed to be dangled out of a window by his feet until he had agreed to, as he said it, _lower himself to act as a stupid animal_ – and the ones who had plugged their ears, hadn't heard Geralt and therefore had needed to be woken up by someone else so that they could howl back. And meanwhile, if Geralt hadn't received a howl back in a timely fashion, he had started all over again and then everyone had had to howl back _again_ until he had been satisfied.

Vesemir hasn't checked the moon tonight so he doesn't know if he needs to get his earplugs out and to hide beneath his pillow or if he needs to howl back. Luckily for him, it isn't long before Eskel howls back, long and deep as usual and Vesemir releases a relieved sigh because it isn't a full moon and he will be able to get back to sleep in a few minutes.

Jaskier's howl follows soon after, higher but softer, and Vesemir howls right after the bard. Even after all these years, he still feels stupid raising his head to the ceiling and howling for as long as he can to let Geralt know that he's fine, but it clearly needs to be done. Lambert follows suit quickly with a sharp howl, the loudest of them all, and Vesemir is ready to go back to sleep, their ritual done, when another howl rises from Lambert's side of the keep.

Or rather something that is supposed to sound like a howl but clearly isn't. If Vesemir had to try to describe it, he would say that it sounded like a cat being strangled to death. Which is somewhat funny because the sound clearly belongs to Aiden, the Cat who Lambert dragged to the keep for the first time this winter and who apparently can't howl for shit. Vesemir had almost forgotten his presence.

Vesemir chuckles quietly in the dark of his room and he just knows that there will be some good and long ribbing awaiting the Cat in the morning, if not earlier depending on Lambert's mood. Vesemir is ready to close his eyes and go back to sleep when Geralt howls once again, even louder than before.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he mutters and tiredly runs his hand over his face.

Apparently the Cat's howl didn't convince Geralt that everything is fine and they will have to begin anew until he's satisfied. Eskel's howl rises up again, quickly followed by Jaskier's which sounds a bit choked to Vesemir. He follows suit loudly and clearly, hears Lambert and waits with bated breath for the Cat's howl. Vesemir didn't think that it was possible but it is even worse than before, Aiden sounds like he's dying.

So Geralt howls again and this time Eskel and Jaskier's howls sound like chuckles and Vesemir just knows that they'll have to try again. On the fourth and fifth tries they don't hear Lambert nor Aiden and Vesemir is almost sure that they're fighting and he wonders if one of them will be missing in the morning.

On the sixth try Jaskier sounds like he's howling and crying with laughter at the same time, on the seventh Lambert just hurls insults at everyone, Vesemir botches the eighth attempt by sounding a bit hysterical and on the ninth try, Aiden's dying screech is abruptly cut off and Vesemir finds himself thanking Lambert for it.

Geralt then howls again, but Eskel doesn't answer. Vesemir waits and waits and waits, wonders if he ought to begin and then someone knocks on his door. He gets up and finds a smiling Jaskier with red cheeks on the other side of his door.

“Sorry,” Jaskier says, “Eskel said that if Aiden can't howl, we can try to all sleep in the same bed. It ought to placate Geralt.”

“Oh, fine,” Vesemir sighs, puts on his boots and wraps himself into a blanket.

Jaskier leads him to Geralt's room, which has the biggest bed, and they find a restless Geralt pacing in the bedroom. He immediately stops walking when he spots Vesemir and quickly joins him to rub his face over his neck. Jaskier fondly shakes his head at them and goes to sit on the bed. When Geralt lets go of him, he howls once again and Vesemir takes a quick step away from him to preserve his ears.

“Coming,” Eskel yells back, “We're coming.”

He enters the room a few seconds later, bears Geralt's ministrations with good grace, before he sends him off towards a red faced Lambert who still looks like he spent the last minutes crying tears of mirth. He lets Geralt scent him too and then a shamefaced Aiden appears behind Lambert and Geralt pounces on him. They all chuckle as he spends the longest time at his side, probably checking that he's fine and not indeed dying, and then Eskel closes the door behind them all and tugs everyone towards the bed.

It soon appears that Geralt doesn't want to let go of Aiden, much to Lambert's displeasure, and that he wants Jaskier to sleep on his other side. So they settle Geralt in the middle of the bed, with a restless Aiden wiggling on his right until Lambert plasters himself against his back and calms him down and with a happy Jaskier on his left. Eskel curls himself around Jaskier's back with a contented sigh and Vesemir awkwardly stays standing at the foot of the bed until Geralt growls at him.

“If he starts howling again, I'm smothering him,” Lambert growls, “So you better hurry up, old man.”

“Crap,” Vesemir sighs and drops his blanket over the bed.

He blows out the candles, crawls into bed and curls himself around Eskel's back so as to not fall off the bed and decides to see the good side of things, Eskel is unlikely to stab him in his sleep contrary to Lambert, which means that he clearly chose the right side of the bed. Geralt makes another unhappy noise from the middle of the bed and Vesemir tenses.

“What now ?”, Lambert grouches.

“I think that he wants for all of us to touch him,” Eskel whispers in the dark.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lambert swears.

Vesemir extends his arm over Eskel and Jaskier's waists, which is somewhat awkward, to reach Geralt and his mentee seems to completely relax once they're all touching him.

“This is ridiculous,” Lambert grunts again.

“Shut up,” Eskel whispers back, “He's falling asleep.”

“Lambert is kind of right though,” Vesemir feels obligated to point out.

“I feel a bit squished,” Jaskier comments.

“Are you alright ?”, Eskel asks him, concerned.

“For tonight, yes. But I wouldn't want to do it every night.”

“It _is_ a bit awkward,” Aiden mumbles.

“Oh, shut up,” Lambert growls, “This is all your fault.”

“ _It is not_ ,” Aiden urgently whispers, “It's not my fault nobody told me that I needed to practice my howling before coming !”

“Shut up,” Eskel and Vesemir both grunt as Geralt loudly snuffles in his sleep.

“You know what, Kitten ?”, Lambert still says, “Howling lesson for you tomorrow until you don't sound like you're dying anymore.”

“Fuck you,” Aiden curses him.

“He's right though,” Vesemir says, “You sounded like you were dying.”

“It was a bit pathetic,” Eskel adds softly.

“But we can teach you,” Jaskier offers, “You'll get better in no time. You'll see.”

“I hate all of you,” Aiden mumbles dejectedly and they all chuckle at him, before closing their eyes and trying to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this stupid ? Yes.  
> Is this funny ? Oh, yes.  
> Do I feel bad about my stupid funny ideas ? Oh, no!!


	3. Aiden

When Lambert sets off for Kaer Morhen in the fall and drags him after him, Aiden takes it to mean that he'll be welcome to the Wolves' keep for the winter once again. He smiles, follows Lambert without grumbling about the cold or the harsh journey awaiting them and tries to contain his excitement. He's so glad the other Wolves took to him quickly and on the way he makes sure to buy some very nice bottles of wine that they'll be able to share with Lambert's family over winter.

He hopes that Jaskier will be back too, so that Aiden doesn't feel like the only intruder in a keep full of Wolves. Also the fact that the man is nice, easy going and entertaining makes Aiden want to see him again. He's eager to catch up with Eskel who always had a funny story to tell about Lambert too and to share some nice afternoons taking care of his cute goats at his side while gossiping.

He's still a bit wary of Vesemir, who's old enough to remember the Cats' betrayal, but the man had always made sure to stay polite with Aiden and their interactions had been cordial enough and he's looking forward to work on improving their relationship.

And then there is Geralt. The famed White Wolf. Every witcher still alive probably has heard of him, and the man clearly is strong and sturdy and magnificent, but he's also so much weirder than what the stories and rumors let on.

Last year, when he had taken him to the keep for the first time, Lambert had tried to explain to him what the additional mutations had done to his brother, but Aiden had scoffed at him thinking that he had been leading him on so that he would make a fool of himself as he got introduced. He had to concede that it would have probably made him appear less dangerous than what he actually was, but Aiden hadn't wanted to be subjected to mockery by people he didn't know.

And frankly howling at the moon, licking into one's mouth to check their health and nesting had seemed so far-fetched that Aiden had felt entitled to doubt him. Not even the Cat witchers were that odd and it was their school that had a weird reputation, so really Lambert had to have been lying or at the very least exaggerating.

So when they had finally arrived at Kaer Morhen, Aiden had expected for Lambert's family to come greet him warmly and indeed the White Wolf had come running at them as soon as they had stepped into the keep's courtyard. But Aiden hadn't been prepared for the weirdness that had followed.

Lambert had been tugged into a hug, which had been normal enough, but then the White Wolf had pried his jaw open and stuck his tongue inside Lambert's mouth. Aiden had stared and gaped and stared some more, _because there had been a tongue in Lambert's mouth that hadn't been Aiden's_ , but he had refrained from posturing and making an ass of himself. Afterall, he had been warned, even if he had been stupid enough to think that Lambert would lie to him about something so weird.

It had gone on for at least a minute, but Aiden had soon noticed that Geralt and Lambert hadn't been kissing. Lambert had just placidly let his brother map out his mouth with his tongue like he had warned Aiden a few weeks before the White Wolf would do. And once Geralt had been satisfied, he had let Lambert go, said _you're stressed and you need to eat more_ , before he had turned to Aiden. 

Lambert had then introduced Aiden like nothing weird had just happened and Aiden had half expected to end up with a stranger's tongue in his mouth too. But Geralt had just discreetly sniffed him and they had shaken hands before the White Wolf had run away towards the keep. Aiden had then quickly drawn Lambert into his arms and had kissed him _properly_ this time, because now that they had been alone again, Aiden had felt confident enough to show a little possessiveness.

During the long winter months, Aiden had spent hours wondering who the fuck had thought it clever to give the White Wolf the capacity to judge one's well-being by licking into their mouth, it had seemed _so stupid_ to Aiden. And to make matters worse, he had soon learned that that wasn't Geralt's only weird habit and he had cursed the mages of the Wolf school right alongside Lambert as they had spent the first full moon of the season with a howling witcher right under their window.

But overall it had been a nice winter and it had had the merit to make Aiden somewhat grateful to have been raised by the Cat witchers and not the Wolves. Sometimes at night, he had imagined several other witchers being put through additional trials and coming out of them acting like Geralt. Living in that keep must have been such a nightmare.

So now that he's coming back for the second time in a row, he feels a bit more assured and less nervous and he's ready to enjoy the cold winter months at Lambert's side. But first there is the traditional greeting of the White Wolf to go through. Aiden is rather proud of himself when he manages to keep his eyes from bulging out and his mouth from hanging open as Geralt tugs Lambert forward and sticks his tongue in his lover's mouth.

"You're in great shape," Geralt tells Lambert once he's done.

"Aiden insists on taking good care of me," Lambert says and Aiden can't help but feeling proud and straightening up.

"Thank you," Geralt tells him.

"It's my pleasure," Aiden answers and nods at him.

Geralt then takes a step forward and Aiden wonders if he's going to get upgraded from handshake to hug now that they know each other better. And Geralt indeed offers him a hug that Aiden readily melts into, because he'll never get tired of being appreciated. Geralt releases him after a few seconds and Aiden is ready to take a step back, when the White Wolf snakes one of his arms around Aiden's waist, pries his jaw open with the other and sticks his tongue in Aiden's mouth.

Aiden squeaks and flails his arms trying to take a step back, because he had not been expecting _that_ , not yet at the very least. Aiden's squirming musn't be to Geralt's liking though, because he backs off a little until only their lips are touching and he growls.

"Hey," Lambert finally intervenes, steps forward and squeezes his right hand, "Just open your mouth and let him do his thing."

"You're sure ?", Aiden asks him with his lips still touching Geralt's, it's so awkward.

"Please," Geralt asks, "You're Pack now, I need to make sure the Pack is fine."

"He's going to be insufferable if you refuse him," Lambert smirks and then adds softly, "Unless you're really uncomfortable with it ? I can get him to back off."

"You're not going to get mad ?", Aiden asks to be sure.

"It's Geralt," Lambert says, "He's not trying to steal you. And you weren't mad when he did it to me, it's only fair."

"Okay, fine," Aiden sighs, defeated.

He then takes a deep breath, clings to Lambert's hand, opens his mouth and lets Geralt do his thing. _It's so weird_. He feels Geralt's tongue mapping his entire mouth from his palate, to his back teeth to his tongue to his front teeth, but he never once tries to kiss him. And as they both didn't close their eyes, they stare at each other during the whole process and Aiden can clearly see Geralt furrow his brows seconds before he steps away and lets him go.

"What ?", Aiden asks him warily.

"You need to eat more fruits," he tells him, claps his shoulder and walks away.

"He's not serious ?", Aiden asks Lambert.

"He's never been wrong before," Lambert says with a shrug and then stares at Aiden's lips.

"What ? You want me to wipe my mouth now ?", Aiden asks him a bit testily, because he wasn't the one insisting on opening his mouth for Geralt.

Lambert narrows his eyes and surges forward to kiss him.

"I think I understand why you became growly after Geralt greeted me last year," Lambert whispers against his lips and drags him towards the nearby stables.

"Oh, do you now ?", Aiden asks him somewhat breathless.

Lambert just smirks at him and pushes Aiden against the stables' wall. He then steps close and Aiden fists his hands in Lambert's cloak to pull him even closer. Lambert humors him while one of his hands goes up to cradle the back of Aiden's head and then they're fiercely kissing, reaffirming their pledge to one another and Aiden soon forgets about Geralt's inherent weirdness.


	4. Eskel

"Eskel," Geralt sighs contentedly against his collarbone.

"Geralt," Eskel whispers back, still slightly breathless after his second orgasm of the evening.

He cards his fingers through Geralt's hair and looks out of the window trying to guess if they can squeeze a third round in the time they have left before Jaskier will come back up to join them. Probably not, he thinks and hums softly in the silence.

Eskel had been sceptical when the bard had insisted that they all dedicate some of their time to share exclusively with one person at a time while the third member of their triad spent an evening a week downstairs keeping company to Vesemir and sometimes to Lambert and Aiden too. He's changed his mind since then.

In the beginning, when they had all been still adjusting to the new developments in their relationship, these carefully planned evenings had allowed him to get to know Jaskier at his own pace and to still spend time with Geralt without feeling like he was pushing the bard away. And now it allows him to cherish his lovers one at a time and to enjoy them separately before they all get together again.

"Eskel," Geralt repeats and carefully worries Eskel's skin between his teeth.

"Geralt," Eskel murmurs, "I think that we'll have to stop here if we don't want Jaskier to walk in on us."

"He'd like that."

"Yes, but then he'll expect to have to do the same thing for me in two days, when you two will be alone, and he'll worry about lasting until I come back up. And we both know that a worried Jaskier _isn't_ a fun bed partner, so I'll spare you that sort of weird evening."

Geralt hums.

"Eskel. I want to... Can I let the Wolf take over now ?"

Eskel tips Geralt's head up to kiss him slowly and thoroughly before he nods at him.

"Yes," he answers, "Do what you want, Geralt, I'm here. I've got you."

Geralt nods and then growls. Eskel knows that he'll quickly become non verbal and he closes his eyes to listen as Geralt grunts and growls over him. He's used to the more animal side of Geralt by now, can deal with him nesting under the bed or digging a hole in the courtyard for no good reason or howling at the moon all night long, but the only thing he can't deal with is Geralt letting his wolf instincts take over while they're having sex.

It had happened only once, during the winter before they were set to leave the keep in the spring, and it had been the most terrifying experience of Eskel's life. Everything had started like usual, but in the middle of pounding Geralt silly, Eskel had noticed that his lover had become growly, had started scratching and biting at his skin and hadn't answered him when Eskel had tried to check that everything had still been fine.

Eskel had never felt as bad as during that evening and he had blamed himself for not having noticed Geralt slipping into the wolf's mindset earlier. And of course if Geralt wasn't completely here anymore, Eskel wasn't able to make sure that he wasn't crossing any lines. He had never scrambled away from Geralt as fast as he had done that evening and then had spent some long hours at his lover's side waiting for him to come back.

Geralt had come back to his senses, eventually, and the big doofus hadn't seen why Eskel had panicked so much. Geralt had tried to explain to him that he trusted him utterly, with his mind and his body, and that he gave Eskel permission to keep fucking him if he ever became wolfy again, but Eskel couldn't. _H_ _e just couldn't_.

This had lead to an awkward week during which Geralt had howled in distress every night, and after seven nights of chaos, even the most even-tempered witchers had started glaring at Eskel.

So he and Geralt had locked themselves up into a room and talked. Geralt had tried to explain to him what happened when he let his instincts command him, but Eskel hadn't understood everything - still doesn't completely understand it to this day, even if he's come the closest to it - and Eskel had told Geralt why he couldn't bear to sleep with him if he allowed himself to slip into the wolf's mindset.

There had been some negotiating and hugging next and they had agreed that everything would need to stop if Geralt felt himself slipping, but that once they were done and Eskel agreed, he could let his instincts take over. And to reassure Eskel, Geralt had promised to keep speaking while they had sex, which turned into keeping up a soft or urgent - depending on the mood - litany of _Eskels_ that he tried to match with equally soft or urgent _Geralts_. It has been working well for them for years now.

Moreover Geralt likes to turn wolfy after they've just had sex and Eskel can never deny him that simple request. So now he keeps his eyes closed, relaxes on the bed and lets Geralt softly growl against his throat. His lover keeps up the growling for a few minutes and even if Eskel was deaf, he would still be able to feel the vibrations in his whole body. It's oddly relaxing.

And then Geralt starts to lick him. He licks his throat and then his chin and his nose and Eskel unvoluntarily giggles when he feels Geralt's tongue swipe over his eyelids. He squeezes Geralt's waist and lets him finish licking his face.

He doesn't exactly know why Geralt likes licking him, and Jaskier when he's here, so much after sex, but he keeps rumbling contentedly so he leaves him be. Eskel thinks that it has something to do with the closeness and the intimacy the act brings and even if the first few times Geralt had done it had definitely been weird, Eskel had quickly grown accustomed to it and he's learned to even look forward to it now.

Once Geralt is done with his face, he licks both of his collarbones and then bites over the same spot he's been biting at for years. Eskel gasps softly, gets an arm up to stroke the back of Geralt's head before he pushes him away from that spot lest he grows aroused again. Geralt unhappily grunts at him, but obeys and goes to lick down his chest. He lingers a while over his stomach and Eskel has to force himself to stay still as Geralt's tongue slides over his sensitive skin and washes away the traces of their combined pleasure.

When Geralt is satisfied by the state of his stomach, he rubs his face all over it, spreading his scent Eskel reckons, and then brings Eskel's right hand towards his mouth. He licks his fingers and his palm clean, does the same for the left hand and then rubs them over his face. Geralt's beard tickles his skin and Eskel opens an eye to watch his lover enthusiastically scent him. He smiles and gently lets his arms fall back to the bed when Geralt releases them.

Geralt then comes back up, rubs his face over his upper chest, his neck and then his face, which leaves Eskel spluttering around some strands of Geralt's hair which make it into his mouth. Geralt then sniffs him, seems satisfied by the results of his scenting and lets himself fall over Eskel's chest. Eskel chuckles soflty, bears Geralt's weight with good grace, gets a hand in his lover's hair to gently scratch his skull and it doesn't take a minute for Geralt to start to soflty snore over him.

Eskel keeps his ministrations up as he lovingly keeps staring at Geralt, he'll never cease to be astonished by the trust Geralt places in him. He's reminiscing about all the times Geralt had simply dropped into his lap or over his legs knowing without a doubt that Eskel would take care of him when there's a soft knock on the door. Eskel doesn't bother answering, too afraid to wake up Geralt, and Jaskier sticks his head through the crack of the door.

“Can I join you ?”, he asks quietly and Eskel nods.

Jaskier smiles, enters, closes the door behind him and undresses, before quickly joining them under the covers.

“Nice evening, I see,” he comments with a small wink when he spots their nakedeness under the blankets.

“Jealous ?”, Eskel asks as Jaskier settles at his side.

“No. I'm glad he has you. He loves you very much.”

“I love him very much too.”

“I know,” Jaskier says, “And I'm happy you managed to find some happiness together and allow me to share what you have.”

“I'm glad Geralt decided to introduce us too,” Eskel whispers and lets Jaskier kiss his forehead, “Did you spend a good evening too ?”

“It was nice, but not as nice as yours, that's for sure,” Jaskier chuckles.

Eskel rolls his eyes.

“I would expect not,” he says drily, “Unless you fucked Vesemir.”

“He's definitely not interested. I'm pretty sure I'm too noisy for him, I bet he prefers the dark and silent types,” the bard muses.

“Jaskier !”, Eskel exclaims in mock outrage.

“But I'm confident that I could talk my way into a threesome with Aiden and Lambert if given enough time.”

Eskel snorts.

“They wouldn't agree,” Eskel contradicts him.

“You don't know that.”

“Aiden doesn't seem to be the type to share.”

“I'm lucky I've got you two then,” Jaskier murmurs.

“We're lucky to have you.”

“You're sweet,” Jaskier sleepily coos and kisses him.

“Go to sleep, Jaskier,” Eskel whispers, “Long day tomorrow.”

“I'll convince you to sleep in one day, mark my word,” Jaskier drowsily replies.

“It's not me you need to convince,” Eskel snorts, “It's Vesemir.”

“I'll get to it tomorrow then. Goodnight Eskel. Goodnight Geralt.”

“Goodnight Jaskier,” Eskel answers him.

Geralt doesn't answer and keeps on snoring over Eskel's chest and Eskel can't help but think that he's adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet and soft Eskel <3


	5. Lambert

As winter slowly comes to an end, Geralt gets grumpier by the day. And when Geralt becomes grumpy, he needs constant attention lest he spends a day curled up and hidden on top of a pile of linens at the bottom of a wardrobe in an out-of-the-way hallway. 

Eskel usually takes the mornings and spends them preparing his and Geralt's gear for the coming year. Jaskier uses the late afternoons to drag Geralt to the hot springs and Vesemir commandeers his time to help him prepare meals. That leaves Lambert - and Aiden when he can be convinced to leave the warmth of the library - to keep an eye on Geralt in the afternoons.

And that means taking Geralt's mind off the quickly approaching spring. If Eskel is to believed - and Lambert believes him, he even dubbed him the master-of-all-things-Geralt a few years ago - their brother gets anxious about having to go back to the Path and to suppress his wolf's instincts for a whole year. 

Lambert had tried a few things over the years to keep him occupied and relaxed, ranging from napping to making potions and it had usually lead to disaster. Geralt is too restless to nap and he had always ditched a sleeping Lambert a few minutes in and that had later lead to some urgent games of hide and seek once he had woken up and found his brother missing. And the less said about the potions making, the better. Lambert will always remember Vesemir's unimpressed face and disappointed stare as heavy fumes had kept coming out of their lab.

Then Lambert had tried sparring. He had been dubious about it in the beginning, already picturing Geralt's sword sticking out of one of their bodies, but it had never gone that far. Sure Lambert usually ends up bruised and Geralt always throws him into snow banks or walls, but they've never injured each other to the point of being mortally dangerous.

And once they are done with sparring, that is when Lambert is tired of having to drag himself up _again_ after having ended up flat on the ground, they play _catch_. It's also one of their rituals, a game Lambert inadvertently invented when he had stolen Eskel's laundry and Geralt had excitedly chased after him – and has the added benefit to relax Geralt tremendously.

So after having been sent face first into a wall for the fourth time in a row by a powerful _aard_ , Lambert decides that he's done for today. He collects Geralt's sword to put it aside with his own and then turns back towards his brother with a manic grin on his face.

“ _Catch_ ?”, he asks him.

He sees Geralt's eyes light up, but his brother doesn't answer and pointedly turns his head away. Lambert knows that he tends to become more and more self-conscious and ashamed of his urges as spring approaches, but it clearly doesn't stop him from wanting.

"Come on," Lambert cajoles, "I need to move and you like _catch_."

"I don't," Geralt grumbles.

"Yes, you do. We played yesterday and you were happy. Like an excited puppy."

"I'm not a puppy," Geralt growls and takes a step away from Lambert.

"Hey ! Don't go," Lambert urgently says, "Come on, for me. The one without the shirt when Jaskier comes to get us has to do the dishes tonight. Just say yes, we both know you can't resist a bet."

"Fine," Geralt growls and nods towards the bag at Lambert's feet.

Lambert grins and gets Eskel's shirt out of the bag. It's an old ratty shirt that has to be mended at least once every week, but as his brother agrees to place it under his pillow at night, it actually _reeks_ of Eskel, which Geralt loves.

Lambert dons the shirt over his own clothes, counts to three and then bolts. Geralt immediately runs after him and even lets out a loud howl as Lambert climbs the first wall he sees and escapes him. He then goes up the stables' roof, jumps down in a somersault and takes off towards the other end of the courtyard.

He doesn't look back, but he knows that Geralt is following him closely. A few meters away from the wall, he hears his brother grunt behind him and he veers off to the right to escape him. He then runs at the wall, climbs it and jumps on the other side. He ends up in Vesemir's garden and he takes a few seconds to thank the gods that they're in winter and the land is barren.

Unfortunately Geralt catches up to him before he can climb up the oldest and sturdiest walnut tree of the orchard and they go down in an uncoordinated tangle of limbs. Lambert swears, Geralt growls and they start to grapple. It's all rather undignified, but it's also fun and Lambert laughs as he smashes a handful of mud into Geralt's face.

Geralt grunts in annoyance and sits on his chest, before he reaches towards some sort of muddy snow pile. As his brother takes a handful of it, Lambert squirms and screams and still ends up with a faceful of the disgusting stuff. He splutters, spits out some mud and wipes his eyes, and while he's distracted, Geralt rudely manhandles him to steal Eskel's shirt.

By the time Lambert's back on his feet, Geralt is perched atop the wall, Eskel's shirt dangling from his mouth and clearly waiting for Lambert to chase him. He grumbles, takes a deep breath and gives chase. They end up running all along the keep's walls, briefly jump on the kitchen's roof and then pursue each other in the courtyard.

Lambert finally corners Geralt near the stables and they start a very enthusiastic game of tug-of-war with Eskel's shirt. Geralt lets go when he hears the shirt ripping at its seams and Lambert doesn't waste a second to take a hold of it and to run away with it clutched in his hands. His delighted yell is drowned out by Geralt's playful howl and they race back towards the keep.

Lambert veers off again once they reach the keep's door – they're banned from enetering when playing _catch_ since the hot soup incident – and they climb back on the battlements. Lambert goes round the courtyard again, jumps down from the wall with a flourish and enters the stables. The horses neigh at him as he passes by and just as he reaches the exit, Geralt appears and blocks his way out.

“Nooooo,” Lambert whines, “That's cheating !”

Geralt doesn't answer but his dilated pupils keep following the shirt. Lambert doesn't have the time to take a step back before Geralt is on him and wrestles the shirt away from his hands. Geralt sticks it into his mouth and takes off towards Vesemir's garden again. They spend some time chasing each other around, Lambert ends up with a handful of muddy snow dumped inside his collar and Geralt bowls two goats over when they cross their pen.

They finally end up brawling in the middle of the courtyard, right in front of the entrance, waiting for Jaskier to appear to settle their bet. The shirt passes from one pair of hands to another, they eat some dirt and scream and grunt at each other, when suddenly Aiden appears in a whirlwind and steals Eskel's shirt. Geralt growls at Aiden and Lambert, still struggling to pin Geralt to the ground, can only blink dumbly at the Cat.

“Playing _catch_ again ?”, Jaskier asks them with a smile.

Lambert startles and he feels Geralt shudder in surprise under him. They both look between a fondly exasperated Jaskier and a very smug Aiden, before looking back at each other. They don't need words to simultaneously throw themselves at Aiden. The Cat squeaks as he goes down.

“You _cheater_ ,” Lambert grunts at him, trying to get at his hands.

Geralt only growls and actually bites down on Aiden's right forearm. Lambert stops his struggling for a few seconds, makes sure that a vambrace covers his lover's arm and once he's reassured that Geralt won't be able to do any harm, he throws himself back into the fight.

“That doesn't look like _catch_ anymore,” Jaskier points out, sounding slightly worried.

“Aiden cheated !”, Lambert exclaims as Geralt growls in agreement, still trying to chew up Aiden's arm.

“I did not !”, Aiden grinds out and turns to trap the shirt between his belly and the ground.

“Yes, you did,” Lambert says, “You either play _catch_ from the beginning or not at all, you can't just join the game at the end of it !”

Geralt finally lets go of the Aiden's arm, roughly pushes Lambert away, bends down and licks into the Cat's ear.

“Ohhh, that is disgusting,” Aiden moans and tries to push Geralt away to no avail, “Lambert, make him stop !”

“If you give me the shirt,” Lambert bargains and sits down next to his struggling lover.

“You fiend !”, Aiden squeaks, “Geralt ! Stop ! Jaskier, help !”

“Uh, no,” Jaskier says, “I'm not putting my clothes in danger for you.”

Geralt keeps on licking Aiden's ear for a minute, until the Cat can't take it anymore and gets the shirt out from under him. He hands it to Geralt, who sniffs it suspiciously, before humming contentedly and cuddling it. His brother then gets up, tugs Aiden up by the back of his neck and dumps him into Lambert's lap.

“That's sweet, Geralt, making sure Lambert gets a prize too” Jaskier coos at his brother and takes his arm to drag him towards the keep, “Now, we're going to go wash this shirt a bit, because Eskel won't agree to sleep on it with the state it's in and then I'm going to wash your hair. Is that okay ?”

“Can I wash yours too ?”, Geralt gruffly asks as he slowly comes back to himself and Jaskier beams at him.

Lambert rolls his eyes at their behaviour. They're just so sappy, Lambert doesn't know how Geralt can stand it. He watches them enter the keep and then focuses back on the Cat witcher wiggling over his lap while trying to clean his wet ear.

“Need help ?”, he asks him.

“ _Now_ you want to help,” Aiden grouches at him.

“I could lick Geralt's saliva away,” Lambert offers with a shit-eating grin.

“ _You're the worst_ ,” Aiden whines but doesn't actually move away and Lambert chuckles.

Maybe he didn't win the game of _catch_ and he'll have to do the dishes in the evening, but he still has a few days to get his revenge. And finishing a game of _catch_ with no shirt, but with a delightful lapful of wiggling Aiden is compensation enough for the mud Geralt covered him in. Who ever said that a feral Wolf witcher couldn't be considerate in his own way ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! Hope you enjoyed!  
> I might come back to this idea later. The idea of teenage Geralt trying to deal with his urges in a keep full of witchers could lead to some interesting things... I'll need to see if inspiration strikes!


End file.
